Selene
Selene is one of the main characters in the Etherial Abyss saga. Even if they haven't fully developed their powers, her brother Synfas and her are considered to be two of the most powerful beings in existence Powers & Abilities Although she shares the same powers as her brother, they have developed them in different ways, her focusing more on the influence radius she can reach. Innate Magic Selene is able to control the most basic layer of reality, thanks to which she can manipulate all others with increasing difficulty: * Telekinesis: Selene can easily lift and move the objects on the physical world around her. She can also levitate herself and fly. * Teleportation: she can teleport matter surrounding her, including herself. This power is limited when it comes to other living beings, and even more with sentient beings. * Ubiquity: Selene is able to be in two different places by keeping her teleportation spell constantly active and transporting only half of herself in one place. * Curse casting: Selene is able to cast curses, which periodically modify the events around them. * Energy manipulation: by creating a direct flow of magic from one point in space to another, she is able to form powerful energy blasts that manifest in the form of green flames or lightning Astral Projection Although the mental plane of existence is the most complicated to manipulate, as a Paradox Selene has a most peculiar soul. By diving in an Pool, Selene is able to navigate though her own mind without the limitations of a human body. When doing so, she is able to access her own memories and those of her brother, to relive moments that predate their birth and to simulate different realities. She is also able to mentally reach any corner of the universe she shares a connection with. Abyssal Powers * Manifestation: as one of the most powerful minds to exist in the Abyss, she is able to navigate through it with ease without losing her sanity. She is able to revert to it at any moment, and transport herself wherever its darkness is manifesting * Hollow Blade: Selene wields one of the most powerful weapons to be crafted in the Abyss. Entirely made of Darkness, this sword is able to shape the ever-changing structure of the Abyss itself and it gives its user dominion over one of the dark spawns of Deamons. Outside of the Abyss, Selene is able to conjure this weapon at any moment due to her own connection to the darkness and uses her telekinetic powers to use it as both a melee and a ranged weapon, able to cut through anything. Personality Selene has a deep hatred for humankind and believes it to be intrinsically flawed. Her beliefs stem from her abuse at the hands of the Cult of Shadows who experimented on her and her brother since they were children in service of the First Ones. Having mastered the powers of the Abyss and being able to keep the First Ones at bay by herself, Selene considers humans weak for succumbing to the gods' will and has vowed to see humanity consumed by those same powers they have decided to worship. She tends to have a manipulative attitude towards humans and doesn't hesitate to use members of her cult as pawns, while making sure of maintaining her facade as "savior". Selene also has a very strong sense of loyalty towards those close to her, especially her brother, but is very wary of strangers. Because of the years spent in solitude and her tendency to distrust people, she feels very alone and tends to keep her feelings to herself. Category:Characters